Oh Red Eyes!
by theallpowerfullme
Summary: Puppyshipping. Seto, a dragon-being, finds a mysterious being in his private cave and, with his brother growing up and him becoming lonely, decides to keep that being with him so he had someone to spend time with, but will he regret it?
1. Chapter 1

I gotta know...has anyone read anything of mine and read like a sentence and been all OMG! That gives me a GREAT idea for a fic!

Like for example: If I had written Katsuya tripped over a log and falls into a mud pit: Then you get the sudden inspiration that Katsuya trips over something and grabs Seto to push him down so Katsuya, himself, does not fall.

Eh? Eh? No? Aw, damn.

Anyways, not my best ever, but I kinda got to like it...after reading the first half fifteen times. :)

BeeTeeDubbs, Fortune tellers = today's psychiatrists.

* * *

**Oh, Red Eyes!**

Seto sighed as his scales turned to skin and his claws turned to hands. The ethereal warmth of the rough surge of magic faded into a deep corner to be beckoned on later and the soft afterglow of his flight faded with it. He abated contently, knowing the asperous day had finally ended. This whole mess with an unknown dragon in the otherwise forbidden east human territory had cause such an uproar, they had actually called for his help and that was saying something. Most humans hated dragons with a violent, loathing passion. The king, Pegasus, was more than just no exception.

His left over wings ruffled and curled contently against his back. He was one of the few dragons that actually preferred his human form, a form he had taken deftly after landing back on the cave ledge of his territory, but he still liked to leave out some of his dragon parts, pretentiously his wings that allowed him ease of flying. He stretched his slightly aching muscles, leaning backwards a bit and lacking his hand around his opposite wrist over his head. He hadn't really flown that far for a while, not since before his parents had flown away, leaving him and his little brother with the evil Gozabura that he had to dominate and throw out of the territory and did so, successfully.

Well, before the dragon came back and Seto had to kill him.

"Big Brother!" Mokuba waddled excitedly over, in his preferred dragon form, his tail wagging. Just like Seto, Mokuba was a Blue Eyes White Dragon, and he wore the noble breed to the T in public, however in private, Mokuba could be a little more...open. "Did you see any possible bed mates?"

Seto scowled at his younger brother, but pat his large, scaley nose when nudged. "You're too young to talk like that."

Mokuba snorted and rolled over playfully onto his back. His stubby legs wobbled in the air like he was swimming and he twisted his long neck to look at Seto right-side up. If Seto didn't know better, he could have sworn Mokuba was trying to ask him for something. The pose was just as submissive as it was silly for a Blue Eyes. "What are you talking about? I've had my first bedding. In fact...I've had more than just a first..."

Seto rolled his eyes up under his lids, appalled. He didn't want to hear about his little brother growing up! He was suppose to stay his little brother! "_Mokuba._"

"Besides, most of the beings in the valley know you much prefer things in their human forms, it wouldn't be weird if you were to find a human you'd want to bed." Mokuba admonished, ignoring Seto's scolding tone, and rolled back over. "Speaking of which..."

"No," Seto stated firmly. "You are not going top the east human territory with me next time they need me to check things out. Hopefully, it will be never. The people there are even more...inhumane than they make us out to be. You need not to bed with one of them."

Mokuba gave him a look. "_No_, Mokuba." Seto pursed his lips for a second. "the females there were gangly anyways."

"So," Mokuba catechized, "What about the males? I've seen a few submissive ones that are just as—"

"_If_," Seto chastely cut him off, "you wish to leave this cave freely for the next three days, I suggest taking the time to _shut your pie hole_." And with a solid footing, Seto walked past his younger brother into the cave. He could hear Mokuba grumble in annoyance, but that wasn't Seto's problem. It was as if Mokuba _knew _he was more unacceptably into males than he was females. If it were to be caught wind of that the oh-so-great Dragon Master Seto Kaiba was _gay_...well, could he say disaster? "Disaster," Seto mumbled under his breath. Mokuba called him out on it and he just shook his head that he had said nothing.

Mokuba waddled despondently after him, pouting childishly. Seto ignored the contempt snorts Mokuba spout out with puffs of smoke. If he were to react to them Mokuba would win, especially if Seto caught sight of those precious baby blues that squeezed his brotherly heart of all its sanity and usually made him give in...which is probably why they called it _in_sanity and why siblings usually caused it.

"Males are just as acceptable as mates, Seto," Mokuba keened, "It's just the likely hood of them able to give eggs is low. Females are almost always fertile. I've even heard of a few males getting pregnant with a female mate because they've romped so much it stimulated their eggs."

Seto stopped and whipped around. "_Mokuba_. Why, may I ask, do you continue on this topic after I have demanded you _stop?_"

Mokuba fluttered his wings in annoyance. Ignoring the large difference in size of their two different forms and the fact that, if Mokuba had wanted to, Mokuba could sweep him down without a second thought, Seto stood his ground and scowled when Mokuba's eyes only darkened and acquired a dark look on his imperial face. "I've had a few male bed-mates...they're not bad, Seto. It is widely accepted by everyone in the valley but _you_. You're too human sometimes, it's as if you wish you were born one!"

Seto's scowl only deepened. He did _not _wish he was human, he may have felt more comfortable with a graceful human body instead of that of a lanky dragon one, but many things about humans disgusted him. "Don't be so vulgar." Seto whipped back around and continued back into the cave. "Humans make me sick."

"You allow the northern humans enter our valley...you can't hate them so much," Mokuba stated solemnly. Seto could tell Mokuba believed that Seto really did wish that he was born human and in a way it hurt. His brother didn't have that much faith in him? Mokuba may have been two hundred, almost a full adult ready to leave the nest, but Seto wondered where their belief in each other had went when they had trusted each other for so long.

Seto stopped in his steps. He turned around again and looked into Mokuba's big blues eyes, expecting them to look back at him, but they just looked down. Something about it riled up something in Seto. It made him angry. It made him _mad_. His wings ruffled and he walked back past Mokuba out of the cave.

Mokuba turned around and watched curiously. "Seto...?"

"I'll be back."

"Seto...where are you going?"

"To find a different cave to nest in. You are an adult, you deserve your own cave and I am tired of being so close to the other dragons."

Mokuba fixed in place, staring disbelievingly at Seto's back. Seto could smell the sudden and harsh smell of Mokuba's nerves and fear and shock. His teeth ground together, and he stopped at the ledge. He needed space, he needed _air_. "Seto! Wait!" Seto growled and jumped into the air, allowing the air to hitch under his spread wings and roughly jerk him up for a second before he fluttered into a glide as Mokuba called anxiously after him. "Seto!"

Seto's hands fisted. Like all he wanted to come home and fight with Mokuba and make the younger dragon probably feel like crap! He closed his eyes and let the wind scrape coldly against his face. He was hoping to go home and have a nice, quiet dinner with his little brother, was that really so much to ask? They were growing distant, Mokuba was growing up, Seto had about had it with the dragons in the valley, most of which Mokuba had either bedded or called friends, and—!

And Seto was becoming lonely.

Not that he'd ever tell Mokuba, but many of the younger human _males_ looked rather inviting. Many of them were flesh and muscle and were as pleasing for his eyes as sweet candy on his tongue—and he had a secret stash of sweets he often consoled for comfort on harsh days like today. Most of the humans though, girl and boy, avoided him with a great fury. Their stench of pure fear when he had first arrived made him wrinkle is nose in distaste. He wasn't trying to be _that_ scary...he just wanted to show his dominance and shiny scales to possibly attune one of the lovely males.

Hell, when a few stray children came up and keened on his beauty he had to stop himself from purring at their cuteness until an adult escorted them away and advised them on the 'dangers' of dragons. How vicious of him was it when he had allowed them to coo over him? It took every ounce of his control to not purr! Really!

Seto glided to the ledge of a cave more towards the eastern, more abandoned side of the valley. He'd often come here, away from Mokuba's rather infinite knowledge, to relax. He had a few of his favorite jewels (and his candy stash because Mokuba _would_ find it at their shared cave) that he hid away here, as well as a human bed and few more soft hearted secrets of his, like some pictures of Mokuba and himself a northern human had painted and given to him as a thank you and peace sharing gift. He landed, his wings fluttering back to their place against his back as he walked briskly into the cave.

He would spend the night here and cool off and then tomorrow he would go back to Mokuba, apologize, then head back to the east human territory and examine the few things he could not because of the setting sun. He grumbled in frustration. He, as soon as he could, was going to hand over the Master title to Mokuba. The younger dragon would be better for the job anyways, he could be regal but he was also more comfortable with other beings and paid no mind to many of the smalls things that normally gave Seto headaches and migraines. Seto really never felt good enough for the title, really, but he figured he was much better than Gozabura, who had been the previous Dragon Master, and he was...but there were still many kinks that he had gotten from being raised so brutally by Gozabura that he really wished he didn't have, that Mokuba actually didn't have.

He stopped and sighed, holding his feverish head. At least he got to sleep in his bed. The human bed he had here was something call 'King Sized' and it was com-_fy_! It was as if he was sleeping on what many thick, fluffy, clouds looked like they were to feel if you laid on them. Seto couldn't count the times he had literally melted into a mass of Dragon Master _goo_. His bed was just that comfy. And Seto had planned, because he was a great dragon of planning, to flop into the bed as soon as he possibly could and sleep for the rest of his miserable life.

At least, he had until he noticed the lazy figure sleeping it.

Seto had to stop. Collect himself. This wasn't right. He had to rub the bridge of his nose and take a deep breath, calm down...

"GET OUT OF MY FUCKING BED YOU FUCKING MORON!"

Never had Seto felt so emotionally out of control...Or so completely out of character. That was _his_ melting bed, damnit! And he'd be death ridden to meagerly (and sanely) allow someone sleep there like that while he was in this state of chaos. He just wanted to sleep after today with Mokuba and (the extremely gross) Pegasus and all the eastern humans. Was the world against him? Did he not deserve to relax? _What had he done so fucking wrong that he couldn't sleep in his own bed?_

The blonde human (Seto was guessing, Gods only knew what he really was) sat up groggily and wipes his his blurry brown eyes almost like an awakened child. He groaned and placed his hands supportingly beside him like pillars, his face giving a dazed and confused look. "Fwhahaha?"

Seto growled, having to stop himself from admitting the adorableness of the human, and the loveliness of his toned (yet lightly scarred) tanned chest...and the fact that he had nice tan thighs peeking out from Seto's red silk blanket...and maybe the fact that the alluring human naked in his bed made him want to purr and mount him.

Did he mention the human was adorable? Because, really, he was.

Seto rubbed his temples and glared at the beguiling human. "Do you normal sneak into other's homes and sleep naked in their beds?"

The boy just continued to looked dazedly at him. If Seto didn't know any better, he would have sworn the human was drunk, but he didn't smell of any rank alcohol at all. "White boy say what?"

Seto scowled and stood up straight. "So this isn't a normal thing then? What about a dragon's home? Is that something usual for you?"

"Usual for me?" The boy replied, "No, not why their not home. In fact, I find great pleasure in their mates finding me in bed with them, it makes the threesome sex much _much_ hotter. Y'know, angry make-up sex and all."

Seto had to snap backwards at the reply. It certainly was _not_ what he had been expecting. He'd been expecting an apology and 'I'll be out of here as soon as possible, oh, scary-mister dragon-sir!', but this boy shameless allowed the covers to fall off his slim, evenly tanned body as he got up and saunter carelessly around the room. "I don't feel so well, stupid magicians. I'm gonna regret everythin' tomorra'. I bet rememberin' ya seein' me naked gonna send me inta a fit of embarrassment."

Seto furrowed his brow some as the blonde wobbled and promptly collapsed on the ground mid-walk. He waited for the inane human to get up, but after a few moments all he got from the boy was a loud, obnoxious _snore_. He had mentioned something about magicians, but what kind of spell could they have possibly put on him? He almost felt bad for the blonde...but no. Not so much. The human had been in _his_ bed, like hell he was going to feel bad.

...But the human was still pretty...pretty. Seto _liked _pretty things...hence the cave he lived in with Mokuba was _filled_ with gems and gold. He just couldn't resist. The human, he guessed, was almost no exception, _except _that Seto was half tempted to leave the nude boy on the floor. Curious though (and tempted by the boy's tight looking ass), Seto rolled the boy onto his back, admiring not only the lithe tautness of his lean body, but the serenity that Seto envied and the beautiful red gem caught in the hollow of the boy's collar bone.

Deciding it to be too cruel to just leave him, Seto picked him up and laid him back on the bed. For as toned as the boy was, he was awfully light. Unable to really see him in the dim light of the sunset entering the cave, Seto set him down on the bed and grabbed a torch, huffing for a second before puffing out a nice puff of white fire. The torch immediately blew up into a flame and he used it to light a few others. Able to see a little better now, he looked more over the sleeping beau in his bed.

He was skinny, almost as if he'd been neglected and had to fend for himself. A bit of his ribs peeked out and it was no wonder any spell could take such an affect on the boy, had he or Mokuba been that skinny, another dragon would have taken his place by now. It was dangerous to be that skinny, but the boy seemed almost unconcerned with his lack of body weight, like being so skinny yet muscled was normal. Where in the territories was this boy from? He was so odd.

Seto bit his cheek. The boy had said something about being bedded...but could his fragile body handle that? Admittedly he didn't look _that_ fragile, but there was something about it the human's skinniness that really irked Seto. Was Seto in the wrong?

Sucking on two fingers for a moment, Seto decided to see something. Taking one of the coated fingers, Seto spread the human's legs and slipped a finger inside his anus. It was tight and suckling. Seto felt a warm, swelling feeling in the pit of his gut and his groin as he continued feeling the boy's passage. Undecidedly, he slid his second finger in. He was going on a hunch (despite the fact the boy was writhing more confused than seduced and not releasing pheromones of a more experience quality) but this boy was definitely a virgin. At least down here he was. Something about threesomes...Seto couldn't wrap him mind around this small boy being dominant. Hell, the blonde smelt like he didn't even have any dominant pheromones! Reaching his conclusion, Seto slid his fingers out of the human and the blonde groaned pathetically. Seto pursed his lips and looked at his fingers.

They certainly hadn't been that wet when he put them in.

He looked at the human and tried to smell him more by burying his nose in the human's soft neck, but he couldn't smell much past the forest and a few weak pheromones. Even when he put his nose up to the human's (?) neck, he didn't smell much. It was like he had some sort of masking perfume.

Figuring the best way to find out would be to wash the boy, Seto got up from his seat on the bed and grabbed a pail. He'd go get some water from the nearby stream and sponge the strange creature in his bed. It seemed like the most 'sane' thing to do.

Not that he noticed, but he had completely forgotten today's messes.

-.-.-.-

It didn't take long after Seto had sponged him down for the boy's scent to hit him like a mallet. Fear, anger, lostness, and loneliness were only a small base of the accounting smells perfuming the boy's body. Pain was also clouding the air, and it somehow hit a nerve in Seto. He...didn't like that this creature had taken to hit his weak spots like a baby faced Mokuba.

Seto also did not like that he had found himself comfortable with the blonde in his bed...the blonde coddled protectively in his arms. Seto scowled for the millionth time that night and rested his chin on the blonde mass of hair. His blue eyes scanned the room, not finding much different accept the blonde's clothes that he had picked up off the floor earlier and the dark contrast of his brunette hair to the blonde. He was sure more was different but he was having a hard time recognizing it. He was so tired and warm and comfortable...

He closed his eyes and sighed, relaxed. Maybe the boy in his arms would be gone when he awoke, he could sleep pretty deeply, but the thought struck a wrong cord in Seto and a swirl of dark emotion pitted itself in his stomach. He didn't want to wake up and the boy be gone. He wanted to talk to the boy a little.

And besides despite the fact that the boy had been sleeping pretty much the entire time, Seto had grown a soft spot (yuck!) for the skinny being. He couldn't just let the boy go...maybe he could chain him to the bed.

Or maybe not.

Seto closed his eyes. He'd just have to deal with it when the time came. It wouldn't be that big of a deal anyways. It was just a boy.

It wasn't like he was his life mate or anything.

.-.-.-.-.

"Holyfuckingcrap! Whathappenedlastnight? WhereamI? WhatdidIdo—OHSHITFUCKINGDRAGONS!"

That miserable mess of words was what Seto woke up to. He groaned and stared tiredly at the blonde staring terrified back at him. He sighed and buried his face back into his pillow, rolling over. "Mmm not that bad..." He said thoughtless, thinking how cute the boy looked so frazzled. "S'uddup..."

When the boy sat there, unmoving and silent, Seto peeked out from his pillow. "You came to my bed yourself."

The blonde eeped and fell backwards of the bed. Seto shot his hand out and pulled their naked bodies together, allowing the boy to avoid the harsh landing and set his nerves on the lovely morning wood Seto was sporting and pressing against his tan thigh.

The blonde blushed and Seto remembered the crude comments followed by the fit of embarrassment one that Seto guessed was more of a sober feeling for the blonde. Not that Seto didn't appreciate it, the blonde looked adorable blushing like a virgin damsel...not that he wasn't one, Seto had concluded.

"Did..." the boy began, "Did we sleep together?"

Seto frowned incoherently, "Are we not in the same bed?"

It took a moment but thoughts obviously dawned on the blonde. "Did we even tell each other our names?"

"I'm Seto." Seto sat up groggily and stood, ignoring the flash memories of his oh-so-sweet dreams that did nothing to help his wood. "No, I did not catch your name in the mess of last night."

"Eh!" The blonde cried. He threw his hands into his muss of bed-head and about wailed, "I lost it like a whore!"

"You certainly sounded like one," Seto mused, recollecting the crude threesome comment. "You didn't hold back much."

The blonde looked at him like lost puppy before he curled into an upward fetus position. "I can't believe it..."

"Well," Seto turned around. He didn't miss the quick, embarrassed blush when the being looked down at him and then away. It was cute. "Is your name required for you to keep secret?"

"Katsuya," Katsuya said, biting his lower lip. "Katsuya Jounouchi...everyone—but you I guess—calls me Jou."

They stayed in silence for a moment. Katsuya seemed so completely lost, like a puppy left behind by its owner. "Do you recall any of last night?"

"Just that I'm a little sore..." Katsuya replied, "And that some magician hit me with a spell while I was traveling in the east."

"Not unusual," Seto admitted. "The eastern territories aren't very inviting."

Katsuya nodded and watching the humps where his toes under the red silk were move as he flexed his feet. "Umm...are ya gonna put any pants on?"

Seto raised a brow, "You didn't seem to mind last night." In fact, Katsuya didn't really seem bothered by much of anything last night. That was one hefty spell."

"Ugh!" Katsuya cried, burying his face in his arms. "I can't believe myself! I mated to a fucking streaker!"

Seto had to jolt back. What? Mated? Did Katsuya really think they had...? Something clicked inside Seto. Katsuya, this tempting little blonde in his bed, had thought they had mated! What a riot! Oh if only...

He stopped. He was...lonely, and this little creature (that he somehow liked) had thought they had mated last night. It seemed like something out of a story. It was an interesting and perfect development. He could use this to his advantage and none-the-less Seto liked to take hold of such things and use them to the best of his abilities as he'd learned to do at an early age, so he did.

So now, he had a mate.

"You crawled into my bed," Seto played, "I didn't carry you here."

Katsuya peeked out at him with a teary eye, "I know, I'm sorry. I wish I would've been a bit more in it, y'know? I don't remember anythin'!"

Seto raised his entire brow line, his forehead wrinkling. He knew that Katsuya didn't remember anything from last night, but for him to believe it so _easily_, there was just something so...adorable—possibly, maybe—about it. He didn't even question it!

Not to mention that Katsuya didn't even seem to take much note of the dragon wings cradled to Seto's back, or the dragon crest of his valley tattooed on his left hip. What was Katsuya that he didn't seem to care that Seto was a dragon?

"Where are you from?" Seto asked, looking straight into the dark honey eyes staring up pathetically at him. He had to stop himself at twitching. Part of him was irked to feel so affected by the innocuous eyes, another part want to do _things_ that would make it hard for them to stay open. Very, very..._hard_.

Katsuya lifted his head up enough to answer, "I don' wanna talk 'bout it."

Seto frowned, "What territory?"

Katsuya stayed tight lipped, an almost-pout on his contemplative face. He sat up and pulled into a tight fetal position, the soft fabric of the silk blanket scrunching more in his tightening fists. He must have really not wanted to talk about it...if the depressing emotions on his face weren't another obvious clue.

Seto sighed and growled. He'd only decided a minute ago to use the being and suddenly he was regretting it. He would be too much work, showing his emotions on his sleeve and the small amount of brashness Seto had seen was probably only going to get worse. He should just tell the being the truth and throw Katsuya off the cave ledge.

So why didn't he?

"What do you want to eat?"

Katsuya jumped, looking over to Seto walking towards the cave entrance. "Wh-what?"

"Food. You want?" Seto snapped. He was so stupid. Why couldn't he tell Katsuya the truth? It wasn't like he had been lying for a while and had fallen in love with the mutt or anything. Maybe it was his paternal nature after seeing Katsuya so skinny. Beings had always said that when it came to Mokuba, he was more of a father then most fathers were.

Katsuya cocked his head to the side and Seto wondered if Katsuya was a canine, he resembled one. But then again he also resembled a Koroki Forest being, or a mountain thief. Maybe Katsuya was a mutt?

"Well?" Seto snapped again.

Katsuya frowned and stood, taking the silk sheet with him. "Naw, I'll get it myself. I don't need an _asshole_ takin' care of me."

Seto almost jerked backwards at the sudden attitude from the blonde. Two seconds ago he had been haplessly whimpering and now he was snapping back at Seto? What was wrong with this picture?

Seto immediately took stance, not used to the sudden disobedience or uproar to his dominance. If Katsuya was to be his mate, he guessed he was going to have to lay a few things down on the stone. "_No_. You will stay here and _tell_ me what you want."

Katsuya looked incredulously at him. "_What._" He angrily stomped over and grabbed his pants off the only chair occupying the cave. He threw the covers over himself, throwing his pants on under them. "Don't you dare talk to me like that, Assbutt!"

Seto sneered and crossed his arms. "I've seen you naked before, _Mutt_. And I will talk to you as I please, you are my _dame_ not my _sire_."

Katsuya brashly threw the sheet off of him, clad in nothing but he knee-length brown peasant shorts. "I don't think so. I may be your" Katsuya took the second to spit out the word, "_dame_ but I am not your _whore_."

Seto glared at Katsuya, and Katsuya glared just as vehemently back. Seto rumbled angrily, feeling his teeth snap with electricity. He was mad, angry, threatened. He was _free, normal, excited_. No one ever fired back at him, besides Mokuba, and even that didn't last that long. His stomach dropped and his heart pounded, the pit of his stomach heated and his groin took a light throb.

"You are _under_ me, end of story."

"Are you sure that was our only position last night?"

"_I_ was doing all the work."

"Right, while I sat back dead as a fucking zombie!"

"Pretty much, you were useless."

"God! How did I get mated to such a jerk!"

Seto heard the electricity from his power crack and he turned away to go hunting. If he didn't leave soon something was going to flood—whether it be his anger or his growing heat at Katsuya's disobedience, Seto didn't know. He wasn't sure if he did. There was no way that this insolent _mutt_ could be anything more than anger and amusement for him.

.-.-.-.

When Seto returned, Katsuya had not. Admittedly, Seto had taken a while. He'd gone hunting for breakfast and headed fast over to Mokuba to apologize (and that took _forever_!), then went to the eastern territory to finish checking out the damages done by the apparently Red Eyes Black Dragon. As much as he hated to admit it, he was hoping Katsuya would be there—despite their fight—so he could take him to the cave he (now they, if he could ever locate the blonde) shared with Mokuba. He had accidentally let the cat slip out of the bag (okay, maybe it was a little more on purpose to distract Mokuba from being mad at him—but it worked!) and Mokuba was anxious to meet the boisterous blonde that Seto had tricked.

How was he supposed to go back without him?

He could tell Mokuba about their...quarrel. Mokuba would understand, since Seto and him had every so often gotten into such fights. They got into one last night. But...then Mokuba would be mad at him again, complaining Seto 'had no feelings' or 'needed to learn that _other_ people had feelings'. Both of which were the same concept, but Seto didn't have it in him to correct Mokuba when he knew Mokuba tended to have a point.

Point or no point, Seto was screwed.

"Well, look who's back."

Seto spun around_—_in all his naked glory since he barely ever bothered putting on clothes when he switched between his two forms_—_and was mildly impressed that Katsuya had the balls to actually face him...not that the impressed feeling didn't shift from that to how red and adorable Katsuya's face could get. It was certainly a different look from the angry one that Katsuya had been giving him before he found out he was naked.

"What the hell is with you and clothes? Put some on!"

Seto cocked his head to the side and frowned. "They are a nuisance, much like you are."

"Hey!" The blonde snapped, turning his head to glare at Seto, only to remember Seto was _naked_ and turn his head away, blushing again. "You aren't the best friend ever either!"

"I didn't willing hop you into my bed," Seto spat back, "This isn't my fault."

"You could have said 'no'!" Katsuya threw his hands above his head in exclamation. "It takes two to mate!"

Seto growled, trying to think of something he could spit back that wouldn't be a lie. He couldn't think of anything, and in some way it baffled him. He was actually put speechless by this mutt! "Stupid Mutt."

"I'm not a mutt!" Katsuya yelled, turning his back fully to Seto. "I'm not...I'm a complete..."

Seto frowned, his stomach dropping. He _really_ didn't know what to say now. "We need to leave."

Katsuya turned his head to the side, but only enough to acknowledge he was listening. He still couldn't see Seto's bare form. "Where?"

"My home. I come to this cave to...get away. My little brother is anxious to meet you."

"Little brother?" The blonde asked, perking right up. "You have a sibling?"

Seto furrowed his brow. What about siblings made Katsuya so happy? In a way, Seto didn't care, because seeing Katsuya happy somehow made him happy as well...

There was something wrong with this.

"Yes," Seto finally said. "His name is Mokuba."

"Mokuba?" Katsuya said, and his soothing scent wafted over Seto's nerves. The dragon's wings fluttered a bit as they relaxed more with his muscles. "I had a little sister. Her name was Shizuka."

"Had?" Seto asked, immediately regret it when that soothing scent was taken over by a more tensing one.

"Yeah." Katsuya said coldly. "Had."

Seto looked sympathetically at Katsuya before looking to his desk. Glancing back at Katsuya he felt guilt and sympathy twist his stomach.

In pity, he gave in. He strode over to the desk, ignoring Katsuya's curious posture, as he opened one of the drawers and pulled out a pair of shorts. He shook them out, as full of dust they were. He'd bought the clothes at one point in time (as a dragon, and the vender couldn't figure out why a _dragon_ needed knickers) but couldn't actually remember ever wearing them...Sure that they were as dust free as they were going to be without a good washing, he looked at them.

He hadn't a clue which way they went.

Taking a wild guess he filed them on. There...there was something completely wrong with them. They pulled too tightly at his crotch and felt uncomfortable and it was slightly difficult to zip the zipper in the back.

"Pftt!"

Seto looked up to Katsuya staring at him. He glared madly and crossed his arms. "What?"

"Ya have 'em on backwards."

Seto looked away. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Katsuya walked up to him and commanded (blushing as he did, Seto noticed despite Katsuya's tone) and Seto willing followed. Katsuya took the shorts and turned them around and crouched down, holding them open for Seto to step into them. Seto looked down at him, watching the blond's face burn and turn away from the dangling bits in front of him.

Seto had to bite his cheek to stop himself from smiling. An almost guilty feeling swelled in his stomach, knowing he had tricked the blond and he hadn't even told Mokuba the truth. Mokuba had also believed that they were really mated. Though Seto was unaware what kind of creature Katsuya could be that he mated to the first being he bedded with. The first beast that came to mind was a dog of some sort, but he couldn't sense little to no canine in the blond. Seto, at this point, couldn't tell if he was more baffled by not knowing or the fact he _wanted _to know.

He stepped into the shorts and the shorter male slid them up his body, zipping them up and buttoning. Seto looked away, his pride wounded. Okay, so the pants felt _much_ better, but he didn't want to admit it to the blushing boy that still had his fingers in the places he had them in to button Seto's knickers.

"You know," Seto whispered, "most dames take their sires' clothes off, not put them on."

Katsuya blushed brighter and removed his hands quickly to put them in his pockets. "Shuddup."

Seto let a soft smile slip and he leaned down to place a gentle kiss on Katsuya's cheek before husking in the blond's bright red ear, "My brother awaits."

Katsuya looked up through his lashes at Seto and smiled, excited. "I can't wait."

* * *

It's a two-shot btw, because I figured there was some people (like me sometimes) that needs a resting point in between all the words while reading, lol ;P


	2. Chapter 2

"He's adorable!" Mokuba wailed after _hours_ of keeping it in. "Where were you keeping him?"

Seto frowned and took a sip of tea. Mokuba understood why Seto enjoyed the taste of it as much as he understood why Seto picked his human form over his dragon form: not at all. "That is for me and him to know, do not pester him about it."

Mokuba thought of the little creature sleeping in the small human-size nest Seto had made of many pillows and blankets. When the blonde first set his bright brown eyes on Mokuba, Mokuba knew he was going get an attack of 'awww's at least at some point in time. Katsuya was so childish and sweet...a perfect match for his over serious brother. And he fought back! Seto had static flying all around him at multiple parts in time when he and Katsuya started to babble-battle, but the precocious little blonde didn't back off. He just told Seto to back the _fuck_ off and wank himself off or something.

Mokuba had fallen in love with him then and there.

Now, as Seto sipped his human tea, Mokuba tried to squeeze the information out of him. "Seeeetoooooo! You have to tell me where you found him! I want one!"

"You don't even know _what_ he is," Seto murmured. "I don't know where he's from either."

"Did you hear his wailers?" Mokuba exclaimed. "How can you _not_ know where he's from?"

Seto sent him a solid look. "Because he did not tell me...?"

"He's got to be from the Volcano Lands in the South," Mokuba said, "He didn't need much to keep his lungs going."

"We don't know that for sure," Seto said wearily. He knew Mokuba had been around, but to know _this_ much over something so little...Seto invisibly winced.

"No..." Mokuba admitted, "But it's a pretty good guess. I'll see what I can get out of when he wakes up. What did you do to him last night? He was so exhausted!"

"Not much..." Seto said, taking another sip of his warm tea. "Ah, I forgot."

Mokuba was about to denounce Seto's lack of details when he was caught off guard of his brother admitting he had forgotten something. He stopped assaying and finally asked, "What?"

"I'm handing over the Master title to you next—"

"_WHAT?_"

Seto furrowed his brow, looking at Mokuba. "Be quite, the stupid mutt finally calmed down—"

"What do you mean 'handing over'?" Mokuba hissed. "_You_'re Dragon Master!"

"And," Seto said, "I'm handing it off to you next full moon."

"Seto!" Mokuba squeaked, "That's in two weeks!"

"It's not as if you aren't prepared, Mokuba," Seto condemned. "I feel you have a better...quality for it then me."

"I-I...I _can't,_ Seto," Mokuba whined, lowering his giant head, "_You_'re the Master..."

"What?" Seto said, grimacing. "Because now you can't run off and rut with anyone you want?"

"Because...I could never be ruthless enough to do the things that are good for the seethe, even if it made them unhappy."

Seto flinched at indirectly being called ice-hearted by his own brother. He was sure that Mokuba meant it in the best of ways, but it still stung. "You will find they will follow you, no matter your decision, and later will be glad."

"That...That isn't the point, Seto," Mokuba bleated, "I'm not as easily unpersuaded as you, or smart."

"But you easily sympathize with them," Seto explained, looking directly into Mokuba's big, blue eye. "I cannot do that, and they need that." Mokuba gave another pathetic weep and Seto sighed. "I will still be here to help you, Mokuba, but you'll have to deal with all the paperwork."

At this, Mokuba groaned. He hadn't even _thought_ of the paperwork yet. "Seeeeetooooooo..."

"Deal with it, Mokuba." Seto chided. "It'll be you whether you want it or not..."

.-.-.-.

Katsuya woke up, a heavy arm slung over his waist and his back braced against a warm, fresh smelling body. He blushed, recognizing Seto's scent. How could he _not_? It was so strong and dominant and _masculine_. And he had been living with Seto for a while He squirmed and his small breath caught in his throat as Seto's arms really grabbed hold of him and held him close. He wished he could remember what happened! He swore he hated witches and heir stupid spells! He was just gliding through...

He mewled as Seto's crotch was coddled firmly to his pert butt. _Someone_ was having a nice dream! It was funny in a way though, because Seto's arousal didn't match the fact that he was softly snoring at all...

Katsuya rested his finger softly on the muscled arm wrapped around his shoulders. They were strong and comforting, despite the fact Katsuya knew how to twist them around and literally rip them off someone's body. Seto didn't seem threatening at all though, even when static braced Seto's gritted teeth when he was annoyed. It made Katsuya wonder what it would feel like kissing Seto when he was like that.

Speaking of kissing, Seto had only kissed his cheek. Seto hadn't made any move to touch his body either. Did Seto not like him or his body? But that didn't make any sense! Seto had said, Katsuya blushed, that he had done all the work!

Katsuya turned his head to look at Seto sleeping...Seto was really handsome, how did he end up with someone like Katsuya? Katsuya worried his lip and wiggled out of Seto's grip, using his knowledge of pressure points he gained over traveling to make the brunette let go without waking up. Katsuya wouldn't think about it, he was happy and he hoped Seto was too.

The blonde stood, arching his back and stretching. With a last look at Seto he left the little 'room' which wasn't more then a large hollowed hole in the side of the cave. He walked out, remembering his way to the entrance and standing there, watching the moon. The soft moonlight hit his skin and he felt a lift of refreshness. It was just past a new moon and the small amount of light showing was enough that it re-energized him.

He closed his eyes and let the empyrean magic flow through him. The tattoo of wings he was sure the others shrugged off as a tribal mark lifted off his skin into soft, large wings. He sighed as fresh air hollowed his lungs and refilled them. He looked down to the tiny looking trees of the forest beneath them and stepped off, falling until his wings hitched and brought him up.

Maybe he'd find a nice lake to swim in.

.-.-.-.

Seto couldn't remember the last time he had felt so anxious. Well, he could, because it was a feeling you remember when your little brother is taken by an enemy and used as blackmail of sorts. Except it wasn't his brother this time, it was Katsuya.

And that bothered him.

The blonde wasn't even his mate! It was just a way so Seto had someone that would stick near him! He growled as felt like he was dragging his stomach across the floor and his heart bleated so fast he was half-afraid it might explode on him.

"What the hell is wrong with me?"

"Seto," Yugi, one of Mokuba's dearest friends who's mate (a Master of another seethe) was out looking for Katsuya, said. "He's your mate, of course your worried."

"_No!"_ Seto snapped, ready to tell the truth the next time he heard that. He had listened to that same saying over, and over, and _over_ again all morning. He was sick of it. "Shut _up._"

Ryou, another friend of Mokuba's from Yugi's seethe that had a mate searching for the blond, looked to Yugi and said, "I don't think they've actually mated yet."

"I said," Seto barked, "_Sh_—"

"One blond minx at your service," Bakura, Ryou's beloved mate, murmured, entering the cave, his wings shuddering of the tense straightenss from flying. He waddled toward them, his lanky body relaxing as he untensed from the flight. A familiar little blond boy was riding his neck, half asleep, and mulling out words like it was the hardest thing he had ever done. Seto wasn't even sure how he hadn't fallen off he was on so Bakura's neck so haphazardly.

"M'llo," Katsuya murmured, smiling lazily and recognizing the area, as well as the fuming brunette. "Set', 'm 'ired."

"Right," Seto said, feeling the nerves wash away in his own faze of exhaustion. "Bed."

Katsuya smiled, and reached out to him, almost falling twenty-five feet to the ground, had Seto not rushed over and caught him. Katsuya bleated and mewp as he wrapped his arms around Seto's neck. "Than' you...mmm..."

"He's a little..." Bakura shifted slightly on one of his cream colored claws, "tipsy."

Seto wrinkled his nose at the smell of the pixie honey on his breath. It was far from a bad smell in general, it was actually very sweet and seductive, but the effects made it a little less then likable to an outside party. "Tipsy? Where was he that he got a hold on pixie honey?"

"By the lake, actually," Bakura said, waddling over and settling down next to his mate. Ryou rubbed him with his own light green scaled head and purred. "He was talkin' to them, and they seemed to be enjoying listenin' to him."

Seto frowned, but wasn't sure he wanted to know. He looked at Yugi, "You better find your mate before he decides to start a feud because he was looking for one of my people and no one told him he was found."

"Set'," Katsuya murmured, burying his face in Seto's neck. "Bright."

Seto sighed and gave another groaning look to Yugi, Ryou, and Bakura, all of such that understood the look well. "Tell him, and this follows for you as well," Seto paused, swallowing the lump of pride in his throat. What was the world coming to? Katsuya wasn't even his mate, _yet_, the back of his mind added uncontrollably, and he was doing _this_. He gritted his teeth. "Thank you."

He didn't know what was more surprising, the fact that he had said 'thank you' and meant it, or the faces the other dragons wore. "_What_?" he hissed.

"N-nothing," Yugi said. The purple dragon quickly waddled around and beckoned the others to follow. "Have a nice day, Seto."

"Bye!" Ryou said. Bakura gave him a grunt and a small look at the blond before following the other two out. All three left in haste.

Seto groaned and looked down to the sighing blond in his arms. He should have kicked the blond out when they first met, or told him the truth. Now, Seto was finding out, he was getting attached.

He'd known the blond for a _week_. Something was _wrong _with him! He needed a fortune teller! And _not_ one from his seethe. He shouldn't care! Not at all! Not for the way Katsuya had looked so sad when he had spoken about his sister, or that way he had gotten along so well with Mokuba, or the way Seto liked how he fit next to his body (especially in Seto's dream last night!), or that he was warm when they laid in bed together—!

"Crap," Seto murmured, a long weight of distress pulling at Seto's heart. Katsuya _was_ his mate!

Seto suddenly felt like a wolf pup chasing his tail. _How_, exactly, did he manage this one? He couldn't just go out and say 'hey, I lied to you, but we are really mates, so ya wanna hop in bed with me and I'll be your baby sire?'! He didn't think that would go over top well.

Should he just get Katsuya in bed, which he was doing platonicly right now as he walked into the bedroom, and pretend that he had been telling the truth the whole time? No, that _really_ wouldn't work if Katsuya ever found out the truth. The worse part was, in the small span of a week, it wasn't _just_ Katsuya he had lied to! He lied to people that _helped_ him, he lied to his brother, he lied to his seethe, he lied—He lied to himself when he thought he only wanted Katsuya around for a little company.

He groaned, setting Katsuya down on the bed and willing the blond to unwrap his arms from around his neck, but Katsuya would have none of it, his grip tightening as he bleated. "No, slweep wif me..."

Seto sighed, and started to actually _coo_ to get the blond to let go, but Katsuya pulled Seto's body down onto the makeshift bed with him and snuggled up good and close. Seto sighed in defeat, allowing the tipsy Katsuya to have what he wanted for now. Besides, this didn't feel so bad...

Damnit, it was happening again.

.-.-.-.

It had been three months. Three, miserable, months. Mokuba was now, only slightly against his will, Dragon Master of the seethe, and Seto had yet to do more then cuddle Katsuya in bed at night and kiss him on the cheek!

Katsuya didn't know what was wrong.

He knew he could be..._forceful_, if that was the right term for it, but had Seto _really_ not wanted to mate with him, the former Dragon Master didn't have to! In the state Katsuya was probably in that night, Seto could have _easily_ fended him off! It wasn't fair.

Hence the reason he wasn't talking to Seto and was now snuggled up under Mokuba's (new) human sized—it was hard to do paperwork in dragon form—desk in Mokuba's (new) human-sized office in a makeshift nest sort of thing made of some blankets and a pillow. He locked the doors and pick-pocketed all the keys before hand so no one could get in as he felt the 'time of year' come around. It was fall, though for some reason it was Katsuya's body's spring, and it was only a matter of time before he went crazy.

And if Seto didn't want to touch him, then fine. He wouldn't ask him to!...Even if he really wanted it.

He teared up—another sign of his coming heat: his mood swings—and bit his lip. Seto must have _really_ not like him, but then, why did he stay in human form and share a bed with Katsuya? Okay, so the blonde couldn't answer that one, but it didn't mean Seto _liked _him!

Not like he liked Seto at least.

A small sob broke out of his chest, and it physically hurt the way his body jolted with it. Tears poured like raindrops, and his stomach was all in twists...he hated Seto almost as much as he hated his mood swings and the want to be touched, except he didn't—couldn't—hate Seto at _all_.

He cried harder.

"Jou," Katsuya heard Mokuba meekly call outside the door. "Jou, please let me in."

"No!" Katsuya whimpered, curling into a little ball and wiping his eyes. "No!"

"Katsuya," it was Seto's voice this time, and Katsuya's entire body tingled from hearing it, "Open the door. Now."

"No!" He yelped again. "You don't even like me!"

"Yes, I do," Seto hissed, but Katsuya felt himself more unconvinced then ready to give in, despite his body. "Open it."

"If you like me, why don't you kiss me, or touch me, or coddle me beside when we sleep!"

There was silence and Katsuya could hear Mokuba ask, "Yeah, why is that, Seto?"

Seto groaned and Katsuya could feel his heart breaking, as well as sobs rip out his chest in painful, short bursts. "Katsuya..." He started and Katsuya braced himself. "There's something...I need to...tell you..."

Katsuya bit his lip and curled up tighter. He _knew_ it. He just _knew_ Seto didn't want him anymore! Just like his mom and dad and original seethe didn't! Not when they found out...

"We never actually mated."

Katsuya paused, and sniffled, "What?"

There was silence and then Katsuya suddenly heard Mokuba screeching and yelling, mostly in a language Katsuya didn't understand, but he knew it was in anger directed towards Seto.

It took a moment, but Seto had gotten Mokuba to calm down and listen. Katsuya chuckled, thinking of the grumpy face Mokuba must have been wearing.

"I," Seto started, "Had wanted a companion. My little brother wasn't so little anymore and you were right there and you didn't mind getting in my face. I liked that, as much as you frustrate me to no end. You were even that way when I first me you and you had been hit by that spell."

Katsuya uncurled and crawled out from under the desk. He hesitated before he walked to the office door and opened it, to see Seto in human form with little brother still a dragon. "Really?" he asked, wiping his eyes and sniffing.

"Yes," Seto admitted.

"Oh," Katsuya said, and realization had his stomach dropping again and the waterworks pouring down. That meant he didn't have _anyone_. He didn't have anyone to belonged to, or wanted him—even if they didn't _want_ him—or could soothe his body's ache while he was in heat. "Oh, _god._"

Seto however, had no idea how to deal with this new set of tears. He gaped, looking at Katsuya as the blond broke down again in front of him. At least Seto had a door between them last time, but actually _seeing_ the blond—! His mind went blank and his stomach went numb. What did he do? He looked at Mokuba who gave him a look that told him he was on his own for this one and he looked helplessly back to Katsuya.

"Shut up." Seto said, in his harsh way of caring, "What's wrong?"

Katsuya looked up at him with big, red eyes. Actual _red_ eyes, his usually chocolate brown irises were _red!_ "I don't have anyone!" He bleated, "I don't have someone to help me why I'm in heat, or that wants me, or—or can deal with me while I'm having my obnoxious mood swings before I actually go into heat—!" He sobbed harder. "I don't even have a home, because once the seethe had found out I was a _black_ dragon, they told me I was bad luck and didn't want me!"

Both Mokuba's and Seto's stomach's dropped at this. Was Katsuya _serious_? Because he was black? Just as if he were a cat in a village?

"And now that you know, you probably _really_ don't want me!"

"No," Seto immediately said, finding his voice and the strength to cuddle Katsuya to him. "I want you. You could be a dog for all I care."

"But we're not mated!" Katsuya reminded him, then frowned, "You lied to me!"

"Yes," Seto admitted. "But I have no regrets."

"But you _lied_!" Katsuya scolded.

"Yes, again, but I got you from it, so be mad, for all I care, spit in my face, but _don't_ think I'm letting you go now." Seto grounded, holding Katsuya almost painfully tight. "I don't let my things go."

Katsuya sniffled some, looking up to Seto's face and Seto leaned his head down and kissed him smack on the lips. Their first kiss. "Done?" Seto asked. Katsuya nodded and relaxed, flopping his head on Seto's shoulder."Finally."

Katsuya frowned, but let it slide, knowing it was Seto's way of behaving. Mokuba though, snorted and looked at Katsuya, "You shouldn't let him get away so easy."

Katsuya didn't answer back, a wave of exhaustion flowing over him as Seto had to actually support him. He knees went weak and he knew it was another sign his heat would come in the next few days. Mood swings always had worn him out.

He looked up at Seto. "Can I make somewhere to nest here?"

"No," Seto said. "I'll take you to where we met."

Katsuya sighed, liking the idea and nodding, mostly off to sleep...

.-.-.-.

Katsuya mewped, rubbing his body against Seto's as the brunette slept. It had been three days, and he had built a cozy nest on Seto's king-sized bed where they were now. Seto and he had decided to _really_ mate during Katsuya's heat, and Katsuya's body seemed to have no qualms with that as he molested Seto in his sleep, rubbing more and more against the larger male, hoping to get a good reaction that would have himself satisfied as well.

Seto groaned, feeling the smaller body, rub their crotches together. Instinctively, his hands cupped the pert, round butt and rocked their hips together again. He was eagerly complied to with another mewl of pleasure. "Katsuya..."

"Seto..." Katsuya purred, looking down into Seto's blue eyes, his red ones dazzled with arousal and need. "Seto," he purred again, and one harsh thrust had his pretty lashes fluttering in delight. "Ah, _ah_!"

"Hmmm," Seto hummed, pulling Katsuya's head down, and gliding his long tongue past sexily swollen pink lips. He half wonder if it was from Katsuya's heat that his body enhanced his tributes to attract his mate. Not that it needed to, Seto thought, as Katsuya allowed him to tangle their tongues and flick against the muscle that belonged less to Katsuya than to Seto at that point. He could feel Katsuya whimper helplessly, and Seto continued to plunder him.

Katsuya shuddered, his body growing hotter with Seto's static-y kiss. He didn't care if Seto was doing it on accident or purpose, it felt good and had Katsuya's entire body ready to turn around and flaunt his awaiting, puckered hole. He mewled, feeling too, too hot in his clothes and wanting to take them off, but Seto wouldn't let him. He just ground them in place and sucked Katsuya's soul out of him wholeheartedly.

"S-S'to," Katsuya bleated, tugging at Seto's shorts. "H-hot!"

Seto retracted his tongue and smirked against Katsuya's pretty lips. So pretty, he thought, sliding his hand under Katsuya's shirt over the arched back. And Katsuya had grown to a healthy looking weight, feeling more muscle then bone made Seto groan appreciatively. Katsuya groaned himself, in a loud, open mouthed moan as he arched more with Seto's caress.

Seto gave Katsuya's plump bottom lip a kiss before he slid over to the turn in Katsuya's jaw. The blonde was so adorable, he admitted, purring and moaning wantonly. Why _hadn't_ he molested Katsuya before? And then another thought crossed his mind. Why had Katsuya assumed they had mated when they thought they had had sex?

"Katsuya?"

"Setoooo," Katsuya whimpered, "I..hot..."

"Why did you think we were mated when we you thought we had had sex?"

Katsuya hummed, nuzzling his face against Seto's cheeks, giving Seto a full whiff of the seductive pheromones of a dragon in heat. Seto shuddered, taking in the scent and he about came from just smelling it. Ooooh, he understood why unmated submissives left the valley for their heat, they smelled so nice that anything dominant would want a piece of it. "Seeetooo..."

What was he asking again?

"Katsuya..." Seto purred back, placing his hands on Katsuya's hips. "Hmmmm..."

"My mate," Katsuya claimed, and it made Seto groan and shiver at the thought of Katsuya being possessive. He thought _he_ was the possessive one. "Mine."

"Mine," Seto said back, pressing his lips into Katsuya's, his eyes looking into Katsuya's hazy look. "Mine," he murmured again, against Katsuya's lips.

Katsuya smiled and led his pink tongue over Seto's lips before Seto opened them lazily and let Katsuya work him. "Yours."

Katsuya's hands gripped Seto's shoulders tightly as he lifted his body a bit off Seto to push harder into the this. He wanted Seto so bad. So so bad. And Seto was his. All his. He was excited and happy and deliriously horny. He'd never had a mate while he was in heat before and he wondered why he had made himself go through that. It felt so nice—so very very nice—to have someone to rub against and play with him.

Seto slid his hands over Katsuya's hips and allowed enough fire magic out of the palms of his hands to burn the clothes off Katsuya. Normally Seto would imagine Katsuya calling him a perv, or finding something to cover himself after giving a good piece of his mind with his fist, but now Katsuya mewped happily and jerked towards him. Seto groaned, feeling Katsuya's erection push right into his stomach. Goddess, Seto thought, if Katsuya was like this every time he went into heat, he would die a happy sire!

Katsuya pulled back and eagerly used the same method—albeit a bit more haphazardly—on Seto's knickers, allowing the large swollen member of the brunette to pop out and join the show. Katsuya bit his lip and groaned, his abdomen tightening at the thought of putting something other that a fruit up him. Something _real. _He bet it would feel so much better too...He couldn't wait!

And Seto didn't seem on making him wait too long. The brunette muttered ancient words blessing the gods as he took one of Katsuya's dusky nipples into his mouth and inched his fingers to Katsuya's leaking hole. He trailed his finger around the spasming ring as he gently tugged at Katsuya's nipple while the other dragon sobbed. His finger slipped right in, the lubrication of Katsuya's fluids more than enough, and Seto lost control a moment, his finger jabbing into Katsuya and his teeth nipping extra hard at the nub between them making Katsuya _howl_.

"SETO!" Katsuya sobbed. "Ah! Ha-_harder_! Please! Oh, please Seto!" He shook, his entire body more ready than Seto was believing, even as Seto's second finger jabbed in just as easily as the first with almost disgusting slops. But hearing that noise had Katsuya writhing in Seto's arms, begging and pleading for more more _more_.

Seto skirted his free hand from Katsuya's hip to Katsuya's dick to start pumping, wrapping around it as he switched nubs and continued to thrust his fingers into Katsuya. Their angle changed a bit with Seto's shift in movement, but it had apparently been in the right way because Katsuya tensed, his grip on Seto's strong shoulder's tightening, his eyes widening and his voice froze in his throat before he _screetched_.

"SETO!"

Seto's grip slipped as Katsuya surprised him as he came all over his stomach and Seto's chest. Seto caught him as he fell limp, his fingers falling out of Katsuya's ass as he coddled the weak body against him and allowed Katsuya's body to seep in his grip. Seto didn't know if he want to purr or whine. Katsuya's scent tightened his abdomen and he felt jealous of Katsuya's quick release, but a sense of pride and possessiveness that he had done this and would only ever be the only one to kept the jealously in line until a few moments later when Katsuya was purring and mewing and rubbing against Seto all over again.

"Seto..." Katsuya murmured and pleaded, "Please. I want you...oh, Goddess, please be in me, _please_."

Seto rubbed his face silently against Katsuya's neck and treated himself to another whiff. Goddess, if only the blond could smell like this all the time, though Seto vaguely recognized that he'd _never_ get anything done if Katsuya did. Not that he would have minded...

Truthfully, though, he wasn't quite sure if Katsuya was completely ready. The blond was a virgin, and even with Katsuya's scent bringing out Seto's animalistic side, Seto's last intention would be to hurt the poor blond.

He leaned Katsuya back onto his back and quickly crawled over him, covering the smaller, quivering body with his own as one hand stayed taught on Katsuya's ass and the other slid up Katsuya's inner thigh over the juices that had leaked out of Katsuya's awaiting hole. Seto leaned forward, giving a light, teasing lick on his dick that had Katsuya writhe a bit harshly, before starting to clean Katsuya's stomach.

"Seto..." Katsuya cried, "Why, why?"

Seto hummed as he continued to clean his mate and shoved three fingers into Katsuya's ass. Katsuya jumped a bit in surprise but bleated in rejoice as he rocked his hips on Seto's fingers. God, Seto thought, Katsuya was tight, but so _easy_. His head smoothed down, his cheek brushing against Katsuya's sensitive thigh on his way down to give a precious kiss to Katsuya's swollen sac.

"Ack!" Katsuya yelped, his hips jerking, "Set'!"

Seto stopped, contemplating cleaning Katsuya's hole before inserting his cock. He chose against it, sliding up Katsuya's body and planting a quick kiss on Katsuya's swollen lips. "Ready?"

"Oh, _yes!_" Katsuya said. Begged. "Please!"

Seto grabbed Katsuya's hips and he positioned them, held them as he glided into Katsuya and _groaned._

Katsuya let out a healthy, happy, throaty groan of his own as he felt himself be filled for the first time by the real deal. It felt so much better that he ever thought! It was so hard yet soe pliant! It was perfect for his throbbing body! "Seto!" he bleated appreciatively. "So good!"

Seto smirked, allowing his inner beast to be stroked as his out one nestled deeply, so so very deeply, into Katsuya. "Kat...suya..." he purred. "So nice."

Katsuya wrapped his arms around Seto, holding the white dragon close to him, even as Seto's hips began to move and he rocked his own in tune. "Seto..."

Seto pumped him, moving in him back and forth, making Katsuya feel so _good._ So right and accepted since he'd been known as the Red Eyes Black Dragon to his seethe. The blond felt a swell of happiness and joy form in his horny chest. If he had Seto for mate, even if it was only for when he was in heat, he wasn't sure if he could find himself able to complain.

.-.-.-.-

Thirteen days later had Seto in quite the pickle.

"What?" he scowled, "Now that you don't have mood swings or the need for a dick you're mad at me?"

"Yes!" Katsuya said, scowling right back, "You lied to me!"

"How was I supposed to know you would take it so seriously?" Seto defended. "Besides, there was no mate mark! What made you think just because you had sex that you were automatically mated?"

"Because the genes from my seethe pool don't allow submissives to mate with more than on dragon! We're impotent to other dragons once we have sex with one! The whole dominant sperm inside mixing with our fluids and into our body thing!" Katsuya huffed and crossed his arms indignantly. "As a former Seethe master you should know about other territories' dragons so one of your seethe members never ended up like I thought we did!"

Seto had to stop at that. Katsuya did have a point there.

"You wound up being me mate anyways," Seto murmured.

"What?" Katsuya jabbed.

"I said, you insolent _moron_, that you wound up as my mate anyways!"

"Oh!" Katsuya snapped, "Now _I'm _the moron? Well, at least I'm not a lying _asswipe_!"

"You're like a fucking mutt!" Seto hollered, "You think you're all pedigree but you're _not_!"

"Well, fucking _excuse_ me!"

Mokuba sighed as Katsuya landed a punch across (a rather deserving, in Mokuba's opinion) Seto's face. That was going to bruise. But he shook his head and smiled all the same. His brother, all though scowling now, would be holding ice to his cheek later doing his own version of grinning like crazy. Sure, it looked like a scowl, but it had happened more times than Mokuba could care to remember the four months Katsuya had been living with them, and he knew that that scowl was Seto grinning. Seto loved the blond like no other. He loved the competition, the heated fighting.

However, Mokuba had forgotten that Seto was more intimate now and scowled himself as he watched his older brother's lips take Katsuya's moments later and watched the blond melt and forgive and start to grope as much as Seto was who seemed to find a nice time planting his hand firmly on his mate's pert backside.

Mokuba got up, grabbing his popcorn. The show was over now. He looked over to the two, tearing and burning off each other's clothes, in disgust.

"Oh, Red Eyes," he muttered and rolled his eyes as he walked out of the room. "And I remember when I used to _beg_ him to find a lay."

* * *

HA HA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Finished! LOL, sorry I haven't been around for a while, but i promise I still exist! I swear! Okay swearing is supposably bad especially when words like _FUCK_ are involved but it such a great stress reliever and and and never mind.


End file.
